Talk:Community Wanted Features/@comment-98.224.69.61-20170604024413
I'm reading this, and honestly I feel like these weren't very well thought out ideas... It's basically asking to: add in helicopters, but make them do what planes are already doing, basically copy and paste. For planes, make the plane fight a plane and have a plane that's good at shooting things on the ground... And then have a plane deliver a nuke, so that I can lose my nuke easier. For ships, make a sub that launches nukes so that I can lose ANOTHER nuke even easier. Then make things complex and add/change two more ships that basically make battleships weak and pointless, so that the game can be unbalanced. Now make a ship that goes invisible for a few seconds so that I can live for a few more seconds and get absolutely nothing important done. For tanks, give me another tank that's basically a light tank. Now add two more tanks with impossible-to-add damage multipliers, make sure one uses fire that kills soldiers faster because fire kills faster than bullets IRL. For soldiers, give me a guy with a flamethrower so that I can be outranged by a guy with a gun and die in 2 seconds. Now give me a guy that puts bombs on buildings. (BECAUSE IT'S A TOTALLY BETTER IDEA TO PAY MORE FOR A GUY WITH SHORTER RANGE AND THAT WILL GET SHOT BEFORE HE REACHES THE TARGET, SO THAT I CAN GET THE SAME JOB DONE AS WITH HEAVY SOLDIERS!) Also, the Spy is dumb... Units need to uncloak to interact, for balancing purposes, and when he does--he's dead. For buildings, give me basically a sniper/flamethrower unit, but make sure they can't move and are more expensive. For special units, give me a gun that gets towed by a jeep, but make sure that the jeep can load soldiers too so that script gets confused and the gun will sit in the front seat with the other boys. But, if the jeep dies, then I can't move the gun and I will waste my unit capacity and money. Now add an expensive tank that carries soldiers so that I can have 7 units die and lose $240 by the previously suggested tank destroyer unit. Now give me the same tank, but make sure it goes on water, too, so that I can have it ouranged and sunk by almost any naval unit. For game modes, make a whole new game mode, but the only difference from the normal game mode is that it's on a map of the world. Add another game mode where people have to rush and the people who press buttons faster will win. Make sure we all teleport to a blank plate so that the game messes up and everything I made is teleported wrong and dies. And if not that, we can just end up in a situation where all it takes to win is to have a bigger army, so that there's no strategy involved. What a smart community.